Protector of the Earth
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Jimmy y Cindy han salvado la Tierra. Ahora tienen que decidir si quedarse y ayudar a la civilización a recuperarse de una guerra que ha mancillado de sangre casi todo el planeta o regresar a su isla con su hija. Pero no todo será tan sencillo. No solo se enfrentaran a sus conocidos también habrá otros que busquen su destrucción.
1. Destiny

"Klaatu Barada Nikto"

Tres palabras. Insignificantes. Carentes de uso en nuestros días. Sin ningún valor para el mundo. Tres simples y olvidadas palabras que lo lanzaron a una muerte dolorosa en la que sus átomos se volatilizarían y ni la más mínima huella dejaría de su existencia. Esas palabras juntas formaban un poderoso hechizo arcano. Un hechizo procedente de un tiempo antiguo. Un tiempo en el que el hombre no estaba solo. En el que compartía su espacio con otras criaturas. En ese tiempo la magia fluía sin que nada la frenase. Los humanos aprendieron a controlarla, a utilizarla mucho antes de aprender a controlar el fuego. Tiempos olvidados que dos personas trajeron de vuelta. Pero pagaron un alto coste por su osadía. Ahora estaban siendo lanzadas a lo desconocido a una velocidad tal que las propias leyes físicas se anulaban. La teoría de la relatividad se hacía añicos ante esa poderosa energía que mantenía el universo en un estado entre la absoluta destrucción y la floreciente vida. Esa energía que podía crear dioses y que la humanidad llamo magia a falta de un vocablo mejor era la que anulaba todas las leyes físicas.

Esa misma fuerza elevo el imperio Egipcio desde sus pobres desiertos hasta lo más alto de la civilización. Permitió que la primitiva mente humana lograse alzar monumentales edificaciones que incluso con la más alta tecnología actual sería difícil de igualar. También enseño los entresijos de la química al floreciente imperio Chino permitiéndole gobernar con su tecnología armamentística a todos sus vecinos. Todos los saltos tecnológicos que acaecieron a la humanidad desde su nacimiento hasta la alta edad media fueron resultado de esa energía. Pero con cada salto se iba deteriorando y se iba olvidando un poco del colectivo humano. Habría desaparecido por completo de no ser por un joven alquimista que guardo todos los secretos de esa energía en un volumen escrito con sangre. El Necronomicon. Desconocido para muchos, falso para pocos, autentico para uno. Fue H. P. Lovecraft quien rescato del olvido ese conocimiento arcano tiñendo el Necronomicon de un aura malévola y malsana para alejar a los incautos pero manteniéndolo vivo en la memoria popular. Era algo demasiado poderoso para que cayese en el olvido, podría acabar con el universo de ser olvidado.

Pero un mal uso también podría hacerlo, y ese mal uso es el que nos ha llevado a este destino en el que dos personas están viajando por el espacio y el tiempo a velocidades muy superiores a la de la luz. La primera por odio y venganza, la segunda por amor a la primera. James Isaac Neutron, ese es su nombre pero no es el James que conocen sus amigos. Este es un James malvado, un reflejo oscuro y retorcido que solo guarda del original su inteligencia y su aspecto. También es otro reflejo oscuro aquella que le acompaña. Una maligna y perversa copia de Cindy Vortex. Ambos cayeron en un cumulo de energía a punto de colapsar cuando James pronuncio el pernicioso maleficio sin conocer sus consecuencias.

A sus ojos, en estos momentos, solo ven una luz tan cegadora como dolorosa. Cada fibra sensible está enviando latigazos de dolor a su ya de por si colapsado cerebro. Solo sienten el dolor. Solo viven del dolor. No existe nada más en su mundo. Dolor infinito y brillante. El tiempo parece haberse detenido sin posibilidad de volver a avanzar. Se sienten atrapados, prisioneros de una luz que les causa un dolor sin límite, pero nada más lejos de la verdad pues en realidad esas palabras no eran una maldición mortal, ni tenía utilidad para la tortura. En realidad: _"Klaatu Barada Nikto" _es un hechizo de creación de portales. Abre canales cuánticos entre planetas y galaxias. Túneles en los que la luz no es más que un caracol en comparación con las partículas que allí viajan a velocidades pasmosas. Y ahora mismo la pareja estaba siendo trasportada a otro lugar, un lugar tan lejano que ni siquiera podríamos llegar a ver la luz que emite. El dolor no era sino un efecto secundario de que viajasen dos personas en el mismo túnel. Los portales estaban diseñados para albergar a un individuo por viaje. No eran capaces de soportar más de una conciencia. Esto es algo que los humanos todavía no han llegado a comprender. La conciencia, la esencia de toda persona viva del planeta no se restringe a nuestra mente, está a nuestro alrededor como una manta protectora. Esto podemos llegar a comprobarlo al ver como somos capaces de sentir cuando alguien nos observa aunque no lo veamos. Nuestra mente no está limitada por los sentidos, es mucho mas basta de lo que podemos llegar a imaginar y es una energía tan primitiva y poderosa que el túnel debe contenerla para no destrozarlo a mitad de camino. Y ahora tiene que contener dos mentes en el espacio de una, ese es el dolor que esta lacerando los cuerpos de James y Sally estaban unidos en estos instantes de formas que ninguno llegara a saber jamás. Sus personalidades estaban enfrentadas por la supremacía y ambas eran demasiado tercas y fuertes como para que ganase una. En ese estado pasaron una eternidad. Miles de Eones.

¿La causa? El túnel cuántico tuvo que prescindir de una de sus constantes para poder soportar el viaje dual. Suprimió el tiempo de su interior, ahora no existía el tiempo, por lo tanto cada segundo en cualquier parte del universo era algo infinito ahí dentro. Dolor constante de forma eterna, no podían morir, no envejecían, se mantenían en el mismo estado sintiendo siempre lo mismo. Una cárcel cuántica de la que no habrían escapado de no ser por la mente de James, se obligo a obviar el dolor, pensó por encima de él en una nueva forma de raciocinio. Su propia voluntad fue capaz de que el tiempo se reanudase lanzándolos contra un planeta moribundo del que no había salida.

Cayeron agotados en un suelo purpureo cubierto por escamas brillantes que se rompían formando curiosas formas. Se arrastraron pocos metros antes de caer rendidos de agotamiento. Se sentían ancianos, seres que han vivido más que la propia muerte. Deberían estar muertos pero estaban vivos, deberían estar destrozados pero en el fondo de sus mentes estaban pletóricos. James rodo su cuerpo y miro el cielo de aquel planeta. Estrellas violetas refulgían en una noche muy distinta a la terrestre. Tres lunas de un color entre azul y verde surgían del horizonte, mucho más grandes que nuestra Luna. Su aparición provoco un sentimiento de ingravidez en James y Sally como si de pronto pesaran menos. Una corriente de aire los levanto del suelo unos segundos para luego dejarlos de nuevo con delicadeza a unos metros de distancia. Se levantaron poco a poco mientras veían incrédulos como a su alrededor una nube de escamas se iba alzando desde el suelo creando un manto que cubría toda la superficie del planeta. Algunos fragmentos se unían en una danza a otros hasta crear cuerpos de mayor tamaño que se retorcían ingrávidos y caían al alcanzar una masa superior. Los tres astros que se izaban en el cielo estaban alterando la gravedad del planeta aligerando todo objeto que estuviesen directamente bajo ellos.

James no tardo en comprenderlo, su mente envejecida y cansada era algo más lenta pero aun servía y había tenido mucho tiempo para conocerla a fondo. Estaban en un planeta con unas condiciones parecidas a las de la Tierra pero sus tres lunas alteraban la gravedad. Era increíble que aun no se hubiese desmoronado ese precario equilibrio, aun más inconcebible fue lo que descubrió después. Usando una corriente de aire salto y a una altura considerable vio a lo lejos lo que parecía una ciudad de altos rascacielos. No solo el planeta había sobrevivido a la acometida constante de dos gravedades en conflicto sino que la vida se había desarrollado a pesar de eso. Y a unos niveles que francamente superaban por mucho a los humanos. Sally y James viajaron rápidamente aprovechándose de la ventaja de tener el peso de una pluma. En poco tiempo llegaron a la futurística ciudad. En otro tiempo al menos. Los edificios estaban abandonados con claros indicios de derrumbes internos. Pocos quedaban aun en un estado aceptable y menos aún quedaban que estuviesen perfectos. Pero sin duda era una ciudad muy avanzada, todo lo que allí se respiraba era tecnología arrolladoramente por encima de la humana.

– Es bastante interesante. – Fue la primera palabra que dijo James en mucho tiempo o eso le parecía a Sally.

– Son estructuras imposibles desde un punto de vista humano. – Respondió Sally examinando los edificios.

– Tú lo has dicho. La palabra clave es humano. Y esto amiga mía no es humano. Parecen meta materiales, alguna clase de aleación Plástico-Metálica. Eso explicaría su aparente dureza a las inclemencias físicas y a sus formas rocambolescas. Pero su ingeniería civil es lo que menos me interesa. – Empezó a hablar James, le gustaba oírse hablar, le ayudaba a pensar.

– ¿Ingeniería Militar o Biotecnología? – Preguntó Sally adelantándose a su línea de pensamiento.

– Un poco de ambas. No podemos dejar que un pomposo isleño nos arruine el trabajo de una década. – Espetó con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

– La venganza es un plato delicioso.


	2. Calisto

Calisto, una de las lunas más importantes de Jupiter. Una tierra baldía donde el viento arrasa sin contemplación la más mínima ondulación. Hielo sin límite y temperaturas bajo cero. Es un lugar hostil desde su creación. Pero no todo es muerte en este lugar tan alejado del Sol. Bajo su superficie helada océanos enteros bufen en una oscuridad perpetua. Creado hace mil millones de años órbita alrededor de un planeta inmenso. Faltan cuatro mil millones de años para que la humanidad de sus primeros pasos en el cosmos.

Una llanura yerma se extiende durante cuarenta kilómetros en todas direcciones, es el lugar donde la capa de hielo es más fina y frágil. Bajo ella un mar de negro liquido. En el cielo surgen rayos producto de la estática, uno tras otro se acumulan flotando en un punto fijo del espacio. El viento se detiene un momento como si el tiempo dejase de fluir. La esfera de luz se concentra convertida en apenas un punto de luz en medio de la noche. Su brillo se incrementa hasta iluminarlo todo. Si alguien viviese en la Tierra podría haber visto esa chispa de luz sin necesidad de un telescopio.

Una explosión de energía primordial. El viento vuelve a sofocar cualquier otro sonido pero ha cambiado su rumbo, el aire está siendo absorbido por una brecha de absoluta nada. El punto de luz se ha transformado en un agujero negro. A la realidad esta anomalía no la afecta, pero el tiempo es un arma de doble filo que no conviene esgrimir. Es algo que las personas que salen de la grieta deberían saber pero obvian tal advertencia en busca de la más primitiva de las vilezas humanas: La venganza.

Ambos clones caminan con sus exotrajes. Grandes maquinas diseñadas para proteger los frágiles cuerpos humanos en el clima impetuoso y violento de Calisto. Grandes gigantes de hierro de anchos hombros y cabezas redondeadas y blindadas. Torpes son los pasos de los humanos en tierra salvaje. La maquinaria es incapaz de soportar el embate de un viento helado. Su diseño no consideraba el frio extremo mezclado con una lluvia de proyectiles de hielo. Los engranajes se congelaban, los líquidos de transmisión se expandían rompiendo un sinfín de partes importantes.

Sally mira preocupada como el otro Exoesqueleto empieza a romperse y una fuga de aire revienta el tanque de oxigeno. Intenta comunicarse con el otro traje pero los sistemas de comunicación son inservibles por la energía electromagnética que envuelve la luna. James avanza tres pasos más antes de oir la alarma de fallo múltiple. Justo a tiempo llega al lugar indicado. Desengancha un grueso tubo metálico de un metro de largo y medio metro de diámetro. Usando la poca fuerza que podía generar un traje dañado incrusta el cilindro en el hielo y se hunde más y más en el mar que hay debajo antes de que la capa de hielo se vuelva a formar. James activa los protocolos del cilindro y vuelve la grieta dimensional. Sally le sigue pero se para a observar aquel inhóspito lugar, pensando en lo perturbador que es estar cuatro mil millones de años antes de que la humanidad nazca, incluso la vida en la Tierra aun no ha florecido. Ese pensamiento la sigue más allá del tiempo de nuevo a su hogar.


	3. Acelerada

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡James Isaac Neutron eso que llevas en brazos es tu hija no un experimento! – Gritó Cindy Vortex-Neutron al ver como su marido extraía una muestra de sangre a su primogénita.

- Soy muy consciente de quien es Cindy. Eso no implica que no deba hacer esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. – replicó Jimmy limpiando el pinchazo con alcohol y sonriendo a la niña de no más de cuatro meses y haciéndole cosquillas para que dejase de llorar. Logró su propósito y Marie Hipatia Neutron le devolvió la sonrisa a su padre.

- ¿Demasiado tarde para qué? No creo que le vaya a salir ahora un tercer brazo en la frente. – Gruñó sarcástica Cindy mientras cogía a su hija en brazos y la apartaba de Jimmy. – Tendría que haber imaginado que no ibas a enseñarle este maldito laboratorio a Marie. Es un bebe ¡Idiota! No puede tener nada malo.

- ¿Si es un bebe como tú dices como es que está siguiendo nuestra conversación? – Preguntó Jimmy mientras apretaba un botón y se mostraba en la pantalla del laboratorio la cara de Marie cubierta de marcadores de temperatura, presión, dimensión pupilar y carga estática de su sinapsis cerebral. – Su organismo esta acelerado. Y cuando digo acelerado digo que en vez de ser una bicicleta su cerebro es un trasbordador espacial. Si estoy en lo cierto antes de que caiga la tarde sabrá hablar tres idiomas. Mañana será capaz de resolver cualquier problema matemático del mundo.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Será inteligente antes de tiempo eso no lo convierte en algo malo. ¿No estarás celoso de tu propia hija? – La mirada que le lanzo Jimmy fue suficiente para que Cindy sintiera haber dicho esa última frase.

- Su inteligencia no es el problema, el problema es que su cuerpo ira al mismo ritmo. ¿Qué crees que pasara cuando cumpla el año si sigue a este paso? – Los ojos de Cindy se abrieron presa de la comprensión y el miedo. Miro a su hija y notó como esta parecía más grande que hace un rato.

- Será una anciana en cuestión de meses. – Sentenció Cindy mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Marie.

- Si no se detiene este desarrollo celular es lo más probable. Y no es el único problema, parece ser que nuestro ADN mutado también la muto a ella. Es lógico pensar que por eso está envejeciendo tan rápidamente y desarrollando una mente tan poderosa pero dudo que sea su única habilidad. Voy a analizar su sangre y a descomponer su código genético. Necesito saber qué genes están implicados en esto para poder pararlo.

- ¿Y si no puedes? – Jimmy estaba de espaldas y no pudo ver quien le hablaba. Era una voz nueva, dulce y aguda pero que en su interior guardaba gran serenidad y sabiduría. Jimmy dejó las muestras de sangre en el microscopio y se dio la vuelta para ver como Marie le miraba fijamente. No había nadie más en el laboratorio salvo ellos tres.

- Morirás. – Fue la palabra más dura que tuvo que decir Jimmy en toda su vida. Decirle a su propia hija que moriría. – Por eso necesito encontrar ese gen, necesito eliminarlo de tu sistema.

- No creo que puedas, mi ADN esta entrelazado a una red de energía, la estoy notando ahora mismo. Es frágil pero está ahí conteniéndome de alguna forma. – Explicó Marie bajando de los brazos de su madre para echarse a andar torpemente al principio y con soltura para cuando llego junto a su padre. – Tienes un radar de amplio espectro, usémoslo con mi muestra de sangre para saber que es ese entramado energético. – Jimmy la observo impresionado. El orgullo le embargo mientras hacía lo que Marie le había dicho. Puso muestras en espectrógrafo, el analizador genético y el detector de energía. Mientras las maquinas hacían su trabajo a la máxima velocidad posible Jimmy examino la gota de sangre que estaba en el microscopio. Era algo impresionante, los glóbulos rojos se multiplicaban a una velocidad vertiginosa pero por alguna razón aun no había desgaste celular. Su sistema era tan joven que no moría pero eso cambiaría con el paso del tiempo.

- ¿Habría pasado esto de habernos quedado en la isla? – Preguntó en voz baja Cindy, más para ella misma que para los demás.

- ¿Quieres la verdad o te miento? – dijo Jimmy frotándose los ojos y sentándose a su lado mientras Marie examinaba el microscopio.

- Preferiría que me mintieses la verdad pero necesito saber la verdad.

- No cambiara nada Cindy, no podríamos haber vivido en paz sabiendo lo que mi clon había hecho al mundo y no ayudar a arreglarlo.

- No era nuestra responsabilidad, es culpa mía yo te obligue a venir. Te dije que teníamos que ayudar.

- Lo más seguro es que Marie hubiese nacido completamente normal en la isla. Fue el estrés el que rompió el bloqueo que nos puse. Logre eliminar la degradación molecular en nuestros cuerpos pero el de Marie se defendió a nuestra cura. Nosotros mantenemos nuestros poderes sin riesgos pero ella tenía unas características que le permitieron luchar contra mi bloqueo.

- No del todo padre. Mis ojos no son violetas porque si.

- ¿Quieres decir que el bloqueo solo altero el color de tus ojos?

- Digo que mis anticuerpos alteraron tu bloqueo, lo engañaron al fusionarlo con ARN inútil, una vez atrapado fue modificado y añadido a mi ADN.

- ¿Cómo es posible que sepas eso? Ni siquiera habías nacido.

- Es complicado madre. Parece ser que desde el instante de mi concepción he tenido conciencia de mi misma hasta la última molécula. Ahora mismo noto como mis pulmones transfieren el oxigeno a los glóbulos rojos. Como cada átomo de oxigeno se combina con la hemoglobina para luego ser trasportado donde se necesite. Siento cada descarga sináptica individual que conforma una idea, un pensamiento o una acción. Soy consciente de todo eso.

- Y de alguna forma tu cerebro procesa tal cantidad de información sin saturarse. – Jimmy observaba a su hija con perplejidad y asombro así como con curiosidad. Se acercó y la abrazo. Había crecido tres centímetros desde que la trajo al laboratorio. – Hallare… Hallaremos la solución a esto cariño. Te lo prometo.

- Creo que… - Marie se interrumpió al oir la impresora lanzando una hoja de resultados. Jimmy se apartó de su hija y fue junto a la impresora. Cindy ya estaba leyendo la hoja.

- Es imposible. ¿Taquiones? Imposible. – Murmuró Jimmy al terminar de leer. Marie asintió sin que nadie la viese.

- Lo estás leyendo Jimmy, pone eso. – repuso Cindy golpeando la hoja de papel.

- Esa energía es imposible de controlar. No… No lo comprendo Cindy. Ni siquiera deberían de existir en esta forma y mucho menos unirse a la materia con esa estructura. – Jimmy y Cindy discutían sin percatarse del cambio que se estaba produciendo a su alrededor. Marie se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza. Un dolor lacerante estaba atravesándola, le quemaba cada nervio, musculo y vaso sanguíneo de su pequeño cuerpo. Sus brazos se estremecieron en un espasmo arrancándole varios mechones. No lo notó. Desde la planta de los pies hasta la cabeza estaba sufriendo. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba recibiendo señales de un dolor inimaginable como si la bañasen en acido pero no gritaba, ni siquiera producía un ruido. Algo había alquitranado su garganta, la notaba densa y seca como si estuviera llena de cemento. A su alrededor las cosas empezaron a quemarse y flotar. Cuando las luces empezaron a fallar Jimmy y Cindy se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- ¡Marie! – gritaron al unisonó. Corrieron a por ella pero llegaban tarde. Marie bramó de agonía, sus ojos se volvieron de un violeta incandescente. Sus manos comenzaron a centellear como si mil relámpagos se formasen en sus dedos. Su pelo se torno azul y plateado como si hubieran lanzado zafiros a un tanque de mercurio. Entonces Marie fue lanzada hacia atrás chocando contra los instrumentos de su padre que lanzaron chispas y productos inflamables contra su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo la energía que se había concentrado en sus manos salió disparada contra sus padres que desaparecieron. Volatilizados a nivel subatómico.


	4. Estallido de Ira

El cielo se estremeció como si una fuerza invisible hiciera vibrar cada átomo de la atmosfera. El sol que llevaba horas en su plenitud parecía apagarse por momentos, parpadeaba y fluctuaba. Las nubes desaparecieron y el viento empezó a forzar los arboles que se extendían durante kilómetros. Todo crujía, los pinos se partían como mondadientes y caían a plomo en el suelo cubierto de hojarasca.

Cinco minutos después todo volvió a la normalidad, el sol volvió a brillar con fuerza en su cenit. El viento cesó y los árboles crepitaron hasta volver a asentarse. El bosque retornaba a la vida pero había algo extraño, en aquel vasto bosque virgen y primordial había aparecido un habitante humano. Un ser que no había pisado ese bosque desde que sus congéneres abandonaron las cavernas.

Estaba tirado de cualquier forma entre los fragmentos de árboles caídos. Su ropa estaba destrozada cubierta de quemaduras de las que aun surgía un humo negro de un olor pestilente y nocivo. Su pelo castaño estaba abrasado, convertido en poco más que una cubierta sobre un cráneo herido. Sus brazos yacían en ángulos extraños cubierto de cortes cauterizados. Estaba inconsciente respiraba de forma acelerada y se le notaba las venas del cuello dilatándose con cada pulsación. Durante horas su cuerpo permaneció inalterable, las ardillas se acercaban con curiosidad pero apenas llegaban a un metro de él y huían aterrorizadas, espantadas por algún terrible poder.

La situación se repitió con cada ser vivo que tenían como hogar esa zona del bosque; zorros, lobos, ciervos, ratones, pájaros, murciélagos. Todos repelidos por alguna extraña razón. La noche llego y la luna se elevo sustituyendo a su contrincante en el cielo. El cuerpo de Jimmy se removió inquieto. Sus ojos azules se dilataron al abrir por primera vez en horas sus parpados. Intento moverse y lucho contra el dolor de sus brazos dislocados. Logró ponerse en pie pero sus brazos colgaban sin vida. Respiro hondo intentando dominar el dolor que le embargaba con cada mínimo movimiento pendular de sus extremidades. Miro a su alrededor, no sabía dónde estaba, tampoco le importaba en esos momentos. Vio el tronco de un pino milenario a su lado y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó contra este. Un golpe seco y un grito sobrehumano y su brazo derecho volvió a su posición original. Aun quedaba el izquierdo pero este fue más fácil de recolocar. Se agarró la muñeca izquierda y tiro sin contemplación hasta que el hombro volvió a su sitio. Le lloraban los ojos y el dolor hizo que tuviera que tirarse al suelo y abrazarse a si mismo mientras intentaba superar el latigazo de dolor.

Unos minutos después, cuando el dolor desapareció, empezó a examinar su entorno y su cuerpo. Vio las heridas con más curiosidad que preocupación. No conocía que podía haber originado esas heridas, mitad corte, mitad quemadura, totalmente cauterizadas hasta el musculo. Estaba insensibilizada esa zona por lo que los nervios estarían quemados.

- Bien Jimmy, estas en un bosque, con quemaduras de tercer grado, sin pelo, descalzo, sin ropa. Y mi mujer y mi hija no están. Vale esto es anormal, ¿No podía tener una vida normalita? Profesor universitario, una casa en las afueras, no pedía tanto. – Decía Jimmy en voz alta mientras se levantaba sacudiéndose la suciedad de su ropa destrozada. – Es evidente que no estoy en Kansas. – bromeó intentando alejar la idea de que Cindy y Marie estuvieran en su misma situación o peor. – Por el momento preocupémonos en salir de este sitio antes de que me coma un conejo mutante, con la suerte que tengo seguro que me pasa.

Jimmy se internó en el bosque. Era denso, oscuro y salvo los claros que había causado su aparición el sol no era capaz de llegar al suelo de día y de noche ni el más mínimo rayo de luna era capaz de iluminar aquel lugar. El genio tenía problemas para ver donde pisaba y en más de una ocasión cayó sobre rocas afiladas. Las horas pasaban y la luna oculta empezaba a desaparecer en el horizonte, a más avanzaba Jimmy se iba poniendo más y más furioso. Caía se levantaba insultando a la nada, chocaba, se cortaba, su paciencia llegaba a su fin con aquel infinito mar oscuro de árboles.

Notó como algo bullía en su interior. Algo muy conocido, intento mantenerlo a raya pero cada minuto que pasaba más difícil se le hacía controlar aquella fuerza primaria que golpeaba cada rincón de su mente rugiendo por ser liberado. Se frotaba la frente intentando alejarlo cuando tropezó y cayó en un riachuelo. Al levantarse vio su reflejo, sus ojos azules habían desaparecido y dos iris brillantes de color naranja intenso iluminaban el agua como si de dos antorchas se tratase. En ese mismo instante perdió el control.

Su cuerpo se convulsiono, la poca ropa que no había sido destrozada por su trasportación quedaron reducidas a girones a sus pies que crecían segundo a segundo. Sus brazos heridos se cicatrizaron al instante. Su piel se convirtió en el tejido más fuerte del universo. Su sistema inmunológico se aceleró curándole y reforzando cada órgano, musculo, hueso, articulación y nervio que existía. Su mente se retrajo dejando que su parte primitiva e instintiva tomase el control.

- ¡Jimmy destruye! – Gritó el monstruo naranja antes de arrasar una gran porción de bosque. Su ira iba menguando con cada árbol que convertía en astillas pero aun así era como una fuerza de la naturaleza, imparable e indestructible. En cuestión de minutos había convertido aquel bosque virgen en un montón de escombros de madera. Su furia empezaba a mermar, cosa de la que la criatura se dio cuenta al ver como empezaba a menguar su imponente tamaño. La mente de Jimmy volvió a tomar el control, consternándose por la destrucción que allí veía.

No quería creer que él había sido el causante pero sabía que así era, se miro las manos, preocupado por su inmenso y descontrolado poder. No podía permitirse el lujo de dejar suelto a la criatura otra vez. Podría haber matado a alguien. Estos pensamientos le asaltaban como puñetazos de dura realidad. Su cuerpo era ahora la prisión de una fuerza más grande que cualquier otra cosa imaginable. Un huracán, un volcán, un terremoto hecho hombre.

Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de perder su poder en medio del bosque. Aprovechando que aun no había perdido su titánico tamaño y su fuerza proporcional se lanzo hacia adelante, dando saltos de varios kilómetros hasta que llego al límite del bosque. Una playa en media luna, el océano se extendía en la distancia dejando ver el orbe del sol apareciendo en el horizonte. Cuando aterrizo en la arena ya había vuelto a la normalidad y tuvo que rodar por el suelo para no partirse las piernas.

Se quedo allí tirado en la arena, respirando entrecortadamente. No estaba acostumbrado a usar tal cantidad de energía y mucho menos a caer durante un minuto y salir ileso. Sentía muchas cosas en ese momento. Miedo ante su poder. Curiosidad antes sus posibles cualidades aun desconocidas. Recelo a dejarlo salir de nuevo. Tomo la decisión de aislar ese elemento de sí mismo.

- Se supone que ahora era capaz de controlarlo. – se dijo a sí mismo. – La energía del viaje… No imposible tendría que haberme afectado a nivel psicológico. Aunque es posible que el estrés le haya dado más poder a esa parte de mi mente. O también… - se quedo callado cuando vio un enorme galeón de velas blancas apareciendo tras un cabo. – O mierda. – Exclamó.


End file.
